Feelings
by Pricat
Summary: Heather's got a crush on someone in college. Will she tell him her feelings for him or lose him?


Feelings.

By Pricat.

It was another day at college and Heather was coming out of class with her friend Eli. They were going to get some lunch. Suddenly she saw someone. It was Halon. She'd had a crush on him ever since she started college. Feelings of wanting to be with him were rushing through her heart but she was nervous. Halon would probably like only the cheerleaders and not somebody like her. "What's wrong with you? Go talk to him." Eli told her excitedly. Heather blushed at this. "It's not so easy to get a boy like that to like you. Besides he'd never go out with me. I'm only a freshman." She explained simply to her. She then walked ahead of her.

"Poor Heather. She wants Halon so bad but she's worried about him rejecting her for somebody as plastic as a cheerleader. I want her to be happy just like Jesse and me. Even though he moved away, our relationship is still strong." She thought as she went for lunch. She saw Halon approach her. He had put something in a friend's locker. It was a note. "You're Heather's friend right? I really like her but I'm afraid she'll reject me. She's really smart, funny, musical and caring. She's what I'm looking for in a girl. Just don't tell her I said this. " he said to her. He then went for a walk.

Heather was sitting by the fountain. She was playing her guitar. She then began to sing

Met a boy the other day

I like him but don't know what to say.

He's funny and he's cute

But the other girls dispute.

And they're trying to tear him away

From me.

I wish I could walk up to him

Despite the cheerleader's spiteful caring

Avoid their glaring and the insults

How can they deny a love so true?

It doesn't matter cause they've got something

Really wrong

I love you.

Is it okay?

So they don't agree

Don't care what they say

As long as you're here with me.

I love you

I need you

Can't deny

Something inside.

She sang out to herself. "Hi Heather." Somebody said. She turned around and saw Halon. "I really like that song you were singing. Can I tell you something?" he asked her.

"Sure. Go ahead. Nothing you say can ever offend me or hurt me." She said. Halon looked into her crystal blue eyes. "Those eyes. I can't deny them. They're filled with so much love and hope. I have to tell her before it's too late." He thought as he summoned all his courage to tell her. "Heather I … I love you." He told her softly. His voice was filled with emotion. "Halon there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I was… was afraid you wouldn't understand but now after what've you just said, I'm ready to tell you. I love you too ever since the first day I saw you but I thought you wanted somebody like a cheerleader." She said to him.

"I would never like a cheerleader. They're so plastic and evil. They're also plastic and drones. You're so much better than that. I love your musical skills. Nobody writes awesome songs like you do. They're so powerful and filled with emotion. Your acting skills rock too. Your Dad must be really proud to have someone special like you in your family. "he said as he kissed her on the lips. She blushed at this. Eli was watching this from a tree. She was hanging upside down by her tail on the branch. "Way to go Heather. You finally got your knight in shining armour. I'm proud of you." She thought as they kissed again. The bell then rang. "I hate to do this but I'm going to be late for my next class if I stay. I'll see ya after college is over for the day okay?" he said as he ran off smiling. Heather then stayed at the fountain for a while. She strummed her guitar strings. "I can't believe he really likes me just like I love him and he loves me for me and not a cheerleader. I'd better not tell Dad about this. He might not understand what it's like to be in love." She thought. Inside she felt warm as if the Sun had entered her heart. Eli then landed on the ground.

"Hey what's going on? " she asked her friend. Heather just laughed out loud. Eli didn't mind. She felt that way with Jesse. "Come on. Let's go home." She told her. "Okay but I need you to promise me something. When we get home to the hedge, you can't tell my Dad about Halon and me. He'd freak if he knew." Heather told her. "I promise. Besides you deserve it." She said as they got near the hedge. Ozzie could hear them laughing as they walked through the hedge. He wondered what was going on. "What's so funny?" he asked them. "Nothing sir." Eli said to him. He saw a look in Heather's eyes. It was the look of a star-crossed lover. He fainted in panic. Heather laughed as they went into the log. Later that night Heather climbed up a tree and sat on a strong branch. Halon was sitting there. He was looking at the stars. "Bonjour mis amie. Je' adore moi." He told her in French. "Merci mounsier" she replied. They then kissed. Heather sighed at this. "The stars look so beautiful tonight don't you think?" he said. "Yes they do and so do the stars here too." She said as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

This was Love in it's powerful form.


End file.
